The Not So New Guy, Camelot!
by TeamChao
Summary: Camelot (My own made up character for Hetalia, so don't steal him) goes to a world meeting for the first time in over a million years and meets some new countries, and even some old countries. Real names used most of the time.
1. The Arrival

"I wonder if Roma (Rome) and Germania will still remember me, it's been awhile since I last saw them." the new country asked himself. As he walked down the world meeting hall with his sword to his right and shining armor he was getting weird looks from some of the new countries he didn't know.

"Excuse me sir, you look lost, I don't think you should be here." A strange man with big eyebrows said to him.

"Oh, is this not the way to the world meeting today?" the other country asked him.

"You must be new then, I am Arthur or during the meeting England or Britain."Arthur introduced himself.

"I'm not the one who is new; I am really quite old to tell you the truth! Older than Roma and Germania put together, I am Camelot and it is nice to meet you." Camelot said. Arthur's jaw dropped, and then looked to see if anyone was watching.

"Are you really the great Camelot?" Arthur asked keeping his voice low.

"Yes didn't I just tell you that? Why keep it hushed, everyone should know of my arrival!" Camelot exclaimed. He then ran over to a loud man with glasses and strange food to ask him his name.

"Hello fine sir, I am Camelot and you are?" Camelot asked in his booming voice that made the man jump back I little.

"Oh hey dude you're new, I'm America or my friends call me Alfred!" Alfred answered him in an almost equally loud voice.

"You're the one who is new; Camelot has been around since before Rome." Arthur laughed.

"That is right, thank you Arthur!" Camelot exclaimed. Then a man with long blonde hair, some stubble on his face, and a glass of wine came over laughing.

"Looks you were able to make a friend finally, Arthur." the man laughed.

"You know in my time there was a power king named Arthur, and he had a servant named Merlin who was a dragon lord and powerful wizard." Camelot said.

"Makes sense you would be his friend, you are both crazy in the head." the man said swishing his wine around.

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean France?" Arthur yelled. Then the two started to punch and kick each other like little kids.

"Who is that man, Alfred?" Camelot questioned.

"Oh, that's Francis or France." Alfred said while stuffing his mouth absurdly with more of that strange food.

"May I ask what you are eating?" Camelot asked.

"Dude, you don't know what hamburgers are!" Alfred exclaimed. "Here try one!" He then handed Camelot one of his "hamburgers" to try. As soon as he did a man that looked similar to Alfred threw the food onto the floor.

"Don't eat that it's bad for you!" the man screamed.

"Who are you, and why are there so many countries?" Camelot questioned.

"You can see me!" the young man jumped for joy yelling. He then stopped quickly and shied away into a corner holding a small bear. "Hi, I'm Matthew or Canada."

"Well of course I can see you, you are not invisible are?" Camelot laughed shaking the young man's hand. "Nice to meet you Matthew, I am Camelot." Camelot then saw two women walking down the hall. One was a big breasted woman with farmers clothing, and the other was a very pretty woman in a gorgeous dress dragging around a very suspicion man with a scarf. He then walked over to them and went down on one knee and introduced himself. "Hello ladies, I am Camelot, at your service." He then kissed both their hands getting a giggle from the one.

"I'm Katyusha or Ukraine." Katyusha said.

"I'm Natalia or Belarus her sister." Natalia said. "I'm the youngest and she's the oldest." The man that Natalia was dragging was about to get away and Natalia hit him in the head knocking him out. "This is our brother Ivan or Russia; we're going to get married!"

"I don't think you can marry your own brother." Camelot said awkwardly.

"Of course I can, and when I do we will be the strongest power in the world." Natalia yelled. By then Ivan had woken up and was trying to sneak away into the conference room.

"Awe Russia, you can't run avay from your sister." A silver haired man with red eyes and a bird on his head said. As soon as he did Natalia looked away and chased after her brother and or lover. "Zhat is just plain creepy, but also hilarious." the man said again.

"I know you, you're Germania's son Gilbert or the Prussian Republic!" Camelot yelled. Gilbert looked at the man in surprise, but then down at his in sorrow. "What's wrong Gilbert, and where is your brother?"

"He's getting zhe meeting ready, he runs it you know." Gilbert said.

"Oh, I'm glad he's all grown up but you never answered my question." Camelot said.

"It's just zhat I'm not a country anymore." Gilbert whispered. Camelot then went over to the poor ex-country and gave him a hug.

"Do you at least remember me, you were just a little kid but you should?" Camelot asked.

"Nien, I don't." Gilbert said. "Vho are you?"

"I'm Camelot." he answered.

"Mein Gott!" Gilbert exclaimed. "Ludwig, come here!"

"Vhat is it, Gilbert?" A man said as he walked out of the conference room. He then stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Camelot.

"Ah, look its Germania Jr.!" Camelot happily yelled.

"Hallo Camelot, how are you?" Ludwig asked. "Please call me Germany or Ludwig; I'm not a child anymore."

"I am sorry, I just remember you as a child you've grown, A LOT!" Camelot said measuring Ludwig. "I'm fine thank you for asking."

"Verdammit, vell zhat's good." Ludwig said under his breath.

"Awe, he swore!" Gilbert yelled acting like a small child. Camelot then looked at Ludwig angry, his face turning red.

"Bend over!"Camelot yelled.

"Vhat, I'm not going to do zhat?!" Ludwig yelled. He then coward like a little boy and did what Camelot said thus getting himself a spanking.

"What would your father say?" Camelot said. "You too Gilbert, tattling earns you a punishment also." Gilbert's mind then went blank and ran as fast as he could into the conference room.

"I better get zhe meeting started." Ludwig said in shame.


	2. Gilbert Runs Away

As the meeting began Gilbert kept getting up and walking around the room yelling things such as "Roderich (Austria) is such a diva!" or "My anus is bleeding!" Every time he did Elizabeta (Hungary) hit him in the head with a frying pan and then continued to do these things. Camelot didn't understand why he even had to be there; he wasn't even a country anymore and was getting annoying.

"Gilbert, will you please just sit down and listen, why are you here anyway you said you weren't a country anymore? Camelot finally at his wits end asked. Gilbert looked as if he was about to cry and said.

"I'll be here if I vant to be!" and he ran off leaving the room quite for once.

"Poor Gilbert, all he ever wanted was to be an awesome country and invade my vital regions." Elizabeta sighed.

"Why did you have to be a Meany head spanking Ludwig and making Gilbert cry?" Feliciano (Italy) whined.

"Yeah, even the potato loving bastard doesn't deserve that." Lovino (Romano) said.

"Zhat's new Lovino, you're usually mean." Ludwig said surprised.

"Awe, did my sweet Lovino start caring for other people?" Antonio (Spain) exclaimed. Lovino then got up and punched Antonio in the head.

"Don't call me that!" Lovino screamed.

"We should go get Gilbert back, and you should say sorry, Camelot." Kiku (Japan) said.

"Yeah, but now we might be able to get some work done." Camelot rudely claimed. Then the rest of the countries laughed at him.

"Dude, we never get anything done here!" Alfred laughed.

"Sadly to say he's right, I vould rather have Gilbert here and happy zhen run zhe meeting vith him depressed." Ludwig sighed.

"So we should all get up and go find Gilbert, even though he might rape me and Matthew." Feliciano cheered.

"He might do vhat?" Ludwig angrily asked then he calmed down not surprised it is his brother after all. After that everyone got up and went to find Gilbert. They found Gilbird outside of the building and Gilbert's motorcycle gone.

"Did he go back to your hotel?" Camelot asked. "Why did he leave his cute bird?"

"I'll see." Matthew said getting out his phone and calling the ex-country.

"Hey when did you get here, Mattie?" Ivan asked a little too cheerful for comfort.

"You've been sitting on me the whole time." Matthew cried but gave up and just stayed quiet until Gilbert picked up the phone. "Hey Gil, where are you everyone is worried?" "Right now is not the time for that!" "Yes I know I'm your birdie..." "Prussia please, this is important!" "Yes, I know I called you by your professional name!" "Why did you leave Gilbird here?" "Oh, okay thank you." *click*

"Where is he?" Camelot asked worried.

"He's going back to Canada." Matthew said.

"Really, how is he getting there?" Kiku exclaimed.

"He is, taking my jet…" Matthew sighed. "Why me?"

"Wow dude *munch munch*, you have a jet that is so cool *munch munch munch*! We should go for a ride sometime *munch munch*, and maybe you can let me drive it *munch munch munch*!" Alfred exclaimed while madly eating a large amount of hamburgers.

"Eating that many hamburgers may be bad for your health…" Camelot said.

"That is why America's number one problem is obesity; you people never know when to stop eating." Yao (China) said in a snood voice.

"Why did he leave Gilbird here?" Elizabeta whined picking up the small bird petting it on the head.

"He was playing with my polar bear and he didn't want to worry him." Matthew answered.

"Well that's sweet…" Elizabeta said cheerfully until the bird fell into her top and waddled around in her bra. "It's definitely Gilbert's pet." They all laughed as she tried to pull the bird out from her breasts.

"I zhink we can all go back to zhe meeting now." Ludwig said.

"What for we really don't anything!" Alfred exclaimed still eating his hamburgers. Everyone followed as Ludwig walked inside to go back to the world meeting to discuss America's obesity problem.


	3. Out At A Gay Bar

When everyone settled into their seats, Ludwig began to speak about how America's obesity levels are off the charts from the rest of the world.

"Alfred, you need to cut your country's fast food chains down to about ten major places, not zhe over fifty you have!" Ludwig lectured.

"Why Ludwig, I a like eating at Alfred's unhealthy restaurants?" Feliciano whined.

"No, stay away from those places, Feliciano, they are very bad for you." Kiku scolded.

"Respect your elder!" Yao screamed throwing things at poor Kiku. "He is older than you, right?"

"Ha-ha dudes, at least I don't have being fat and wrestling other fat men as a job unlike Kiku's people." Alfred laughed "They are called Sumo wrestlers!"

"Shut up Alfred, at least I respect my elders!" Kiku attempted to yell.

"No you don't you liar!" Yao yelled hitting him even more.

"Ve~" Feliciano went off into space.

"Ivan, please get off me…" Mathew sighed as Ivan sat on him. Everybody was just yelling and Ludwig was getting mad, but not as mad as Roderich was, and not even close to how mad Camelot was. It got to the point that no one even remembered why they were there and Camelot stood up and yelled.

"Do you even know why you are yelling anymore, I can't even hear myself think." Everyone then sat down and the room was quiet. Ludwig was in admiration that he could get everyone to stop talking and be quiet. Then Feliciano raised his to ask a question.

"When is it a time to go?" the stupid Italian asked. Then the room went back into chaos and Ludwig and Camelot's yelling combined couldn't stop it. It was finally time to go when everyone stopped yelling and the only people who were left were Camelot and Ludwig.

"Well, we tried." Camelot said cheerfully.

"Ja, we tried…." Ludwig sighed. "Hey Came-, vhat's your informal name, I really don't vant to call you Camelot."

"My real name is Garret; it is kind of silly to call me Camelot all the time." He answered.

"Vell, ve normally go out to a bar or somezhing after the meetings, vould you like to go?" Ludwig asked.

"Sure, where are you guys going?" Garret replied.

"I'm not sure; it's a place Gilbert picked…" The other trailed off in fear of where his brother had him go. When they got there Ludwig was right to be afraid, they ended up at a gay bar.

"Ludwig, come dance with me!" Feliciano yelled over the music.

"I razher not seeing the position we are in." Ludwig sighed. Then the smaller country froze and took and few minutes to realize they were in a gay bar. "Did you not know?"

"Ludwig, some guys are rubbing up against me…" Feliciano whispered. Then he ran over to him and sat down looking to see who the other man was and saw that it was Francis.

"That's wrong in so many ways mi amigo." Antonio said to the perverted country. Poor Garret was sitting in the corner of the room watching the events unfold.

"I can't believe Germania's son would be gay, I mean he did have that one time with Roma but that was nothing." Garret thought to himself. "I wonder about his other son and how he hangs out with that Feliciano kid."

"Are you okay?" A large man with glasses asked.

"Uhm, yeah and may I asked who you are?" Garret asked.

"I am Sweden, but you can call me Berwald." He answered.

"Nice to meet you, I am Camelot but you can call me Garret." Garret said. Berwald continued to stare at him creeping poor Garret out then Tino (Finland) came over calling for him.

"Hey, Berwald what are y-you doing?" he asked.

"We were just getting associated, you are Tino correct?" Garret asked.

"Yeah, hey Berwald let's go I want to get home so w-we can you k- know." The quieter man said then dragged the other away. Then Garret looked over and saw the most awkward thing any strait man could think of. His best friend's son was locking lips with the small Italian boy.

"Uh, uhm, I-I must of forgot that this is a gay bar. He laughed. Then he went over to the bartender and asked for ale.

"Here you go." The bartender said handing him the alcohol. A few mugs later and he was on cloud nine and by then almost all of the other countries left by then other than Iceland and Norway.

"Hey you *hick* want to come home with us tonight?" The two asked.

"Sure, why *hick* why not I thought I'd being going home so I don't have a hotel room!" The other drunken country answered. Then they left wobbling everywhere barely getting to the room.

Sorry been in school and couldn't write but I finally got a name for Camelot.


	4. The Morning Of The End

When Garret woke up he found himself in someone else's bed and he couldn't remember how he got there or why he was there. He looked around for awhile and tried to get up but couldn't because his head started to hurt.

"What happened?" he mumbled.

"Oh god who are you?" two men screamed cowering into a corner. Garret fell off the bed and looked down to see he was mostly naked.

"What happened last night?" Garret asked.

"I don't know you tell us." The two who Garret can now remember were Iceland and Norway yelled grabbing some clothes trying to put them back on.

"Ow, it hurts to move." Norway cried. Then dead silence hit the room as the three men realized what had happen. Then as quickly as the poor man could, Garret ran out of the room, out of the building, and then called a taxi sending him to the airport. He then remembered that he was mostly naked and all but his undershirt and boxers remand.

"Shit, I'm never going out with the others ever again." He laughed while purchasing a plane ticket home. He got on the plane getting weird looks from people, but he didn't care. All he cared about was that he would get home and get dressed.

That's the end my peeps! Thank you for reading my sucky fan fiction for my OC Camelot, so have a nice day and stay beautiful.


End file.
